


After Dunia Effect

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: amazing participation of Siwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: Just me not ever believing that Shim would move on after 2 months.../my first ever try//Siwie, honey, I am sorry! But you have this kind of fate im my works^^/





	After Dunia Effect

Changmin was angry.

Yunho could feel it through the shortest texts and calls he received (and didn't receive).

He could not understand what happened. Changmin returned from Italy so full of emotions and they spent days and nights sharing stories about their trips. Yunho rested well in the Philippines and was ready to conquer the world again.

When he received an offer about another shoot for "I Live Alone" episode both of them were very happy: Yunho - because the audience seemed to accept his life style in the positive way, Changmin - because he was not obliged to shoot again and could use several additional days to enjoy his solitude.

They spent an amazing day together before Yunho left for Gwangju - there were only smiles, small conversations, wine and home... so what exactly went wrong?

The shooting crew took a break and Yunho was sitting with his phone clutched in his hands for a while.

"Just call him already!"

"Who?"

"Like there is anybody else in this world you have problems calling when overthinking too much"

His manager sighed and resumed checking their schedule for the upcoming month.

"Hyung, do you know what happened?"

"Why should I?"

Yunho frowned.

"You can call his manager and check on him…"

"No and no. I am not going to be your spy again! And by the way it seemed to me that nobody can interfere in your solo mission to take care of him. So stop thinking too much and make a move already!"

And Yunho made the move - he put the phone away for the rest of the shoot.

 

* * *

 

 

He returned home tired and was grateful when his mother let him rest in his room after dinner. He was lying on the bed looking at his unchanged teen posters. Changmin was laughing so much at him when they spent a small break here together several years ago. "Changmin..." Yunho really had to do something about this mysterious cold war.

/Changminah, how was your day?/

Yes, he did it! He finally sent the first message. For half an hour there was no answer.

/it was perfect/ came the reply.

It was perfect... perfect... Changmin was really pissed. Shit, what was going on?

/Talk to me, Minah. What did you do today?/

/Going to meet Siwon/

Yunho never speed-dialed so quickly before. Changmin picked up only after five rings.

"I asked what you did - not what you are going to do"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does! Everything about you matters, Changdollah"

"... I have to go!"

"No wait! Can't you speak with me for a little?"

"Siwon hyung is waiting..."

"Siwon can wait forever!"

Yunho found himself breathless after shouting too quickly and irritated like never before.

"Minah, I…"

"I hang up, bye!"

And he fucking did it.

 

* * *

 

 

After wrapping the shoot Yunho sat at a cafe feeling more embarrassed than ever. He... U-know Yunho... the leader of TVXQ... was searching any news on Siwon's whereabouts through forums and fan’s posts. He didn’t want to call him in fear to accidently hear something that would spoil his day completely.

Changmin did not post anything related to yesterday's evening (that was not bad at all) but he really needed to know what his dongsaeng had been doing. No offence to Siwon…  He really liked the guy and was grateful for his support during their enlistment but... it seemed like Siwon couldn't recall that the army had ended and Yunho was back to taking care of Changmin himself. He really had to remind him this more clearly next time.

The fans came to ask for his signature and he closed his futile search trying to come up with the best smile for them (in the end they did not deserve to have a memory of his sad face). After they left he came up with the idea that usually worked. He opened his photo library and posted the picture on Instagram. Surely they did have arguments but his forever hesitant to open care dongsaeng ALWAYS supported him while Yunho had a separate event (especially knowing that Yunho's schedule was about to start fitting 42 hours in one day).

Several hours later when he checked his notifications he learned two things: first - Changmin was alive considering his numerous likes on different posts and second  - the word "always" that was connected to Yunho for 15 years of their relationship stopped existing in Changmin's vocabulary.

 

* * *

 

 

Next day when Yunho returned to Seoul he drove to Changmin's apartment right away with single intention to get any explanation for this nonsense situation. He dialed him AGAIN along the way and his call was ended AGAIN with the automatic message /I am busy, please call later/ (the 48th in his inbox). Considering the circumstances and chances to have a long date with the closed door he used the password and entered without knocking (he would be happy to get a scolding later if Changmin started at least talking with him again).

He found his dongsaeng sleeping on the couch and was taken aback by his beautiful profile again for the n-th timein a row. His irritation started fading away slowly as he watched Changmin's steady breathing. He loved THIS  - the sight and the feeling of his home combined in one person no matter where they were.

Suddenly Changmin's phone buzzed with wake-up call signal and he almost fell off the couch trying to turn it off when he felt two hands saving him from the inevitable kiss with the floor. Changmin didn't need to look up to know whose hands it were. He knew that after his tantrum Yunho would come to him but still didn't expect him so early.

Changmin was feeling as happiness from his hyung's presence was spreading through his body and had to put a lot of self-control to regain his cold demeanor back. He did not want it but that was the only way to stay unaffected and to stop the pain rising from his thoughts torture him like crazy.

"Changminah"

"You returned". Changmin tried to be as neutral as he could. He got up and went to the kitchen to pour some water.

"Will you not ask me why I am here?"

"No"

"Not interested in how the shoot went?"

"Well.. Considering you are a professional it should have gone well - so there is nothing interesting to learn"

"Really? Nothing interesting for you?" Yunho started to get impatient.

"Nothing" Changmin was about to snap.

"Even the greetings from my family?"

Changmin froze with the cup near his lips and felt ashamed of his manners. Yunho’s family treated him as their own child and were very open in their affection to him. They had nothing to do with his displeasure right now and Changmin tried to collect himself.

"No... I mean... how are they?" he asked sheepishly.

"They are well. Jihye is healthy and a very beautiful mother. Eunchae is the cutest child and totally would be a heartbreaker when she grows up. My parents are the happiest with their granddaughter and send you best regards wishing you could come soon too."

Changmin was quiet and seemed to be in an invisible fight with inner thoughts. Yunho felt the crack in his barriers and decided to try reaching him carefully.

"Changminah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" But Yunho could see the contrary answer in his eyes - eyes that could tell you a story with one glance, eyes that should go mismatched when they talked, eyes that looked right into his soul understanding him without words.

"Changdollah, you know you can tell me everything. Nobody is closer to me than you and I..."

"I doubt that"

Yunho was so shocked that he forgot how to move and think- what were these letters he was hearing that made some unbelievable combinations and did not translate right into his mind?

"Minah, you know how deeply  I care about you!"

"Seems not too deep" The answer stabbed Yunho throwing him into action when Changmin tried to pass him to go to his room. Yunho caught his arm and held him firmly trying to suppress his anger when Changmin tried to break free.

"Let go!"

"NO! Not until you explain yourself! Minah, this is not like you"

"Not like me? And exactly what am I like? A stupid dongsaeng taking care of you only in front of the cameras? A seeking profit bandmate who will help you out only when the situation needs it for bromance image? A weak guy who doesn't care about his partner if the things become too difficult?"

"Changminah! Stop! You know everything you say is just nonsense!"

"And do you?"

"Do You what?"

"Do you know that all this is rubbish?"

Yunho was dumbfounded - was this a bad dream? Changmin was not doubting his trust and devotion right now … or was he? Yunho pinched his forehead and wished to be woken up by his dongsaeng’s usual “loving” punch more than anything.

"Where is this coming from?"

Changmin took the remote controller and turned the TV on. There was an episode of Dunia in recorded version playing out.

"From here"

If Yunho understood a little anything before – then now he completely lost the logic and any sense in their conversation.

"Dunia? My show? You said you liked it and supported me when I shot it. How did it change?"

"Really? You really do not understand?"

Yunho felt like his life depended on the answer but he couldn't find any ground for Changmin to become that angry with him no matter how hard he was breaking his brains to come up with the reason.

His silence made Changmin shake his head and roll his eyes as violently as it was humanly possible.

"You are insufferable! Why do I even try anymore? Why can't I stop care about you? Why should I suffer alone?" Changmin was pacing around the room. His hair was sticking out after he ruffled it displaying his complete annoyance with his hyung. "You consider me this easy?"

Yunho sighed "You are not easy at all, Changmin"

"Changmin! So finally just Changmin!" He seemed on the verge of bursting into rage fit but suddenly his whole face was marred by pained expression. "Hyung, do you really think I am not passionate enough and ready to forget you that easily when time comes?"

Now Yunho was actually scared of his dongsaeng’s next sentence "Forget? Why do you need to forget me at all? Why do you say such things?"

"Because of this!" Shouted Changmin and skipped to the beach scene where Dunia team found the magazines with news from the  outer world.

"TWO MONTHS SINCE U-KNOW YUNHO HAS GONE MISSING! CHOIKANG CHANGMIN DECIDED TO CONTINUE SOLO WITH THE TOUR" was written on the screen.

Yunho went still. All pieces of the conversations and texts and missed calls finally fit together. Yunho was seconds away from laughing at the absurdity of Changmin's assumption but his bubbling chuckle died away the moment he saw his dongsaeng's pained expression. It seemed Changmin was on the verge of breaking from rage, frustration and something more vulnerable at the same time in front of him.

Yunho saw it or more like felt it… felt like the world stopped its motion and the heaven took a minute to personally bless him with the most precious thing in all the lifetimes existing for him... he felt so much LOVE.

"Changdollah..."

"Don't move! Don't come to me!" Changmin was trying to rule his face but failed.

"Minah... please stop.” Yunho’s warm voice could melt the frozen universe. “You do understand and know  that I love you more than anything."

Changmin continued to avoid Yunho’s eyes but his redden ears still betrayed his true feelings.

His breath was hitching when he spoke. "You really thought that I would move on after two months?” He finally looked up “That I would move on at all?” (Oh God these eyes!) ”Hyung, the only time when  I would go solo will be to go searching for you when everybody gives up!"

Yunho moved so quickly to hug him that Changmin did not have any time to react (his fucking hapkido skills!!). Changmin tried to kick him off but was strangled even more into the embrace.

"Minah, Hyung knows."

"Let go! You know nothing!"

"I feel the same!"

"No you don't! You would not let the production team to do that if you did!" His dongsaeng was surely as stubborn as hell (or as a child). But learning the true reason for all this made Yunho let out the breath he had been holding for all these days.

"Changdollah, this is just a variety - I did not pay that much attention to the details of this part of the script. They actually focused on Luda in this storyline - not us or anybody else"

He was patting Changmin’s back and tried to lull him with sweet whispers.

".... I would never agree to this news airing"

"This is just a script..."

"Not for me!” Changmin was adamant in his protest. “Not in such matters!... Some people still doubt us after all this time"

Yunho focused on calming him down again "I got it, Changdollah... Please forgive hyung for this, ok? I was too engrossed in the surviving theme that lost focus on the most important thing for a second."

Changmin seemed to finally hear him and processed everything spoken before. His breathing evened and the stiffness disappeared from his body. He leaned back to look into Yunho’s face. God, how he loved that face lighting up with smiles that destroyed darkness of this world! But mostly he loved their conversations without words. Yunho’s eyes were like an open book for him and never had he seen anything but love and care in his gaze.

 He knew his hyung was sincere in his actions and words all the time – but he had been alone and tired when he saw that broadcast and that scene hit him like a rock. He was a mess and needed to talk with Yunho right away but with every minute delay it became only worse for his confused mind.

"... No... Don’t apologize... After saying it out loud I see that I sound ridiculous..."

"NO! You are not ridiculous! You are right!” Yunho’s reply was as passionate as always when discussing their relationship. He took Changmin’s arms in his and said “But Changdollah, remember what we decided long ago? The most important thing is that WE know what WE think and feel about each other. This is the most meaningful part… people will never see or hear some things that we feel or say to each other but it doesn’t diminish your existence in my life."

"Yeah... I remember..."

 

They stayed holding each other for countless minutes and let go after being at peace with their feelings again.

"Truce?" Yunho was smiling warmly and there was nothing more calming as this view for Changmin.

"Truce!"

"Changdollah, I still want you to promise me to tell this kind of thing right away."

"All right"

"And answer the calls so I know that you are alive"

"What? Why would I not be alive?? Oh God, hyung!"

"And don't run away to Siwon every time something happens between us"

Changmin almost choked "...WHAT??? I DO NOT RUN AWAY TO HIM!!!... Not every time"

Yunho smirked "Stop playing with my feelings"

"I never play with your feelings, hyung!"

"And stop playing with his feelings"

"I … WHAT??? Geez... really, hyung? We are going to talk about this again? Gosh there is nothing even to talk about!”

"But somehow you find a lot of things to discuss with him" Yunho pouted.

He fucking POUTED and Changmin just fell all over again. His whole face was being covered with Cassiopea color when he tried to speak again.

"Actually..."

"What?"

"Actually I did not meet up with Siwon that day"

"Oh... "

"I mean I was not even going to meet him - just told you this to make you irritated..." Changmin was definitely going to regret this sentence.

"Oh... OH CHANGDOLLIE!"

AND he was right in his assumption but this time Changmin was ready to shove his emotional hyung away on time.

"But if you continue not to think straight and be oblivious to all those leeches around you - I am going to go free drinking with him again!"

"No you will not! You will go with me!"

"Hyung, you do not even drink!"

"Well I do not - but I am buying so why are you complaining?"

 

Really why? - thought Changmin for a second and after that they did not think at all.

 


End file.
